1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, a computer-readable recording medium having an image processing program, and an image processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known recording apparatuses by an inkjet method form images by ejecting ink or other droplets from nozzles. Techniques have also been developed that reduce uneven color or streaks that arise from dots overlapping unique to the inkjet method. One disclosed example of such techniques prevents streaks and unevenness by forming, over a layer of dots ejected earlier, dots with a smaller ejection amount than in the dots ejected earlier.
To form a laminated image formed by superimposing one dot on top of another, the greater the number of layers, the more frequently surface irregularities of the laminated image occur due to, for example, accumulation of uneven ejection by nozzles that eject droplets, resulting in degraded image quality.
In view of the foregoing problem, there is a need to provide an image processing apparatus, a computer-readable recording medium having an image processing program, and an image processing method capable of generating print data that can form a laminated image with minimized degradation of image quality.